Children of Hecate Character Planning
Personality Jayce takes being confident in himself to a whole new level, he is seen by others as simply being an egotistic, self-centered, arrogant, and cocky person. He will throw as much money as it takes to make things go his way. While he is was still under the identity of Axel, he was still nonetheless cocky, but after taking Jayce's identity, it simply fueled him to become even more arrogant now that he can. Ideas *______ ______ (the name comes from the identity that he took) was born as ______ _______ (biological name) into a family that only comprised of an unloving and abusive father in the slums who was apart of a street gang. Drugs, guns, violence, obscurity, these are nothing but a regular sight for ______ every day. *It wasn't until he was fifteen he came into realization of his own hidden potential with the accidental discovery of his demigod powers, which in turn caused him to be blacked out afterwards. **Before that, he had no knowledge upon his demigod heritage. He did encounter his first monster at the age of thirteen, but he stole some of his father's alcohol and just thought he was simply tipsy and under the influence of the alcohol, thus why he saw an unexplainable creature. **Seeing what he could do, Axel saw this as an opportunity, an perfect opportunity for him to make a change; however, he was simply a novice at the utilization of his powers, thus he placed that aside and focused on learning how to control his powers at will first. *He left home when he was fifteen with whatever he could get his hands upon before his father noticed. He wandered the streets until he came across a group of runaways. *He envied other people for their success and for their status, power, and money. *One night, he was taking a stroll in the redlight district looking for victims to pickpocket when he came across a person, and it was quite apparent that he was filthy rich—he had too much money at hand. Axel felt an unsatiated surge of envy. While those in need could never fathom living in these conditions, those with money, status, and power treat it as if it was nothing. Seeing the boy wasted with girls, Axel muttered to himself about what an utter waste of life that is. Surely he's going to do something about. *He killed the person and using his powers, he made the corpse vanish. Using the person's blood, he cast a spell to transform into the person, from appearance to voice. *He will no longer be known as _____ ________, but instead _____ ________, son of the multimillionaire and executive of _________ (company name): ______ _______ ("father"'s name). *A year later, he returned to his former/biological father. He set fire to his father's house with his magic, killing him. With no evidence that this was an intentional crime, the police closed the case as an accident. Plans *Have his brother find out that he was lying about going to school abroad (cover up for him going to Camp Half-Blood). *He'll angrily call ______ and ask him where he is and why he was lying. *He tracked _____ down to Long Island and went to the apparent location of where _____ is (he is not clear-sighted). *______ refused to tell his brother the truth, so his brother simply gave up. On the way back, his brother got in a car accident and was taken to the hospital. In critical condition, he was placed on life support. The hospital called ______ to tell him that he should hurry to the hospital to spend the final moments with his dying brother, but ______ didn't really give a shit. Category:Character Planning Category:New Character Planning